In recent years, photography has become a very sophisticated art form. Motion picture producers have been using increasingly sophisticated equipment to get even more realistic and spectacular visual effects. Many recent movies, such as "Jaws", have won wide acclaim for their very realistic photography. The photography in many recent movies is so realistic, in fact, that viewers of the movie are projected, almost literally, into the movie.
One of the fields which has been lagging somewhat behind the other areas of photography is the photography of auto races. A problem with getting realistic camera shots is that it has not been possible to effectively mount a camera on a racing car. Past attempts at doing so have proved to be ineffective. Perhaps the greatest obstacle has been the vibrations emanating from the race car, which have prevented a stable mounting of the camera. Further, there has not yet been designed any type of camera support for a racing car which can be moved in order to give different perspectives.